


I Thought I'd Lost You

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: Prompts and Commisions [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everyone's Okay In The End, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's some communication issues while Alexander is out of town and George's whole world comes crumbling down.</p><p>**Prompt from anon on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I'd Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is a prompt from an Anon on Tumblr, I'll link the list in the end notes if anyone wants to request anything.
> 
> I may also be opening up commissions soon, if anyone is interested, so keep an eye on my Tumblr for news about that.
> 
> From the anon: “For the prompts thing, if you're still doing that, 3 for George and Alex, and 7 for Alex/John/Tom. They can be part of your verse or not. Thank you!”
> 
> Prompt #3: “I thought I'd lost you” with George and Alex. This is outside of the HMD verse and I'm kinda liking where it went so I might dabble with this a bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

XOXO

 

“Be safe.” Alex smiled into George's kiss.

“I'm always safe. But I'll be extra careful for you.” He laid his head against his husband's shoulder. “And don't worry, I'm sure Lafayette and Adrianne will take good care of me.”

“I'm counting on it. Tell them and Georges I send my love, and I'm sorry I couldn't make it for this trip. Next time for sure though.”

“I'm sure they'll understand Mr. Senator.” Alex teased. “I'm more worried that Georges will be upset that Philip couldn't come.” He laughed.

“We'll all make the trip next time. Say hello to the Mulligan-Laurens household for me too.”

“I will.” Alex smiled and leaned up for another kiss. “Philip! I'm leaving!” He called back into the house.

“I'm over here dad.” He turned to see his son crossing the garden.

“I'll see you in a couple weeks okay? Let me know how the campus tours go. And your auditions. Oh! And don't forget to send your letter up to Columbia. All that.” He pulled Philip in for a tight hug. “ _Et pour l'amour de Deiu, ne donnez votre p_ _è_ _re un moment difficile._ ” He added quietly.

“ _Je ne aurais jamais_!” Philip put a hand over his heart. Spending time with Lafayette had rubbed off on him apparently.

“I know when you're talking about me you know.” George raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

“I can't believe in all the years we've been married, plus all the years you knew me and Lafayette, that you _still_ haven't learned French.” Alex sighed.

“Can't teach an old dog new tricks I suppose.”

“I've taught you some new tricks.” Alex lowered his voice to whisper in George's ear.

“I don't know what you're saying over there, but I bet it's gross. Stop being gross.” Philip scowled. A car honked from the curb.

“That's Thomas. I've go to go. I love you both. Stay out of trouble.” He gave his son and his husband each a hug, gave George another kiss and headed for the dark purple '67 Impala parked in front of their house.

“Love you dad. Have a good trip. Tell Georges I said hey and I miss him.” Philip smiled and looked down at his tennis shoes. Alex smirked knowingly when the tops of his son's ears turned cherry red.

“I will.”

“I love you Alexander.” George waved from the door.

“I love you too.” Alex tucked his bags into the trunk and slid into the front seat of Thomas' car.

“Took you long enough Hamilton.” He griped. It was good natured though.

“Ah, shut up.”

 

The drive to the airport was quicker than usual, he went through security without a problem, and they took off on time. Alex laughed with the woman he was sat next to about the good luck of the day and joked that it would probably wear off the second he got to New York.

He remembered those words when the driver of the cab he was in slammed on his breaks in the middle of the intersection and he was jolted forward, then sharply to the left when another car slammed into them...

 

…

 

“Hey. Have you heard from your dad at all?” George asked Philip when he came down to the kitchen for breakfast the next morning. They were both frowning at their phones.

“No... He said he would text me when he got to Lafayette's...” Philip shook his head.

“Me too.”

“He probably just forgot. You know how he gets.” George nodded in agreement.

“I'll call him.” He put the phone to his ear but pulled it away and frowned when it went straight to voice mail. “Strange...” He tried again, to the same end, then pulled up Lafayette's number.

“ _Bonjour mon General_!”

“Gilbert!” He smiled. “How are you. How's the family?”

“ _Wonderful, wonderful. Georges just got accepted into Columbia!_ ”

“That's fantastic! Alex must be excited for him.” Philip looked up and mouthed 'Columbia?' then broke into a wide grin when George shot him a thumbs-up.

“ _I wouldn't know. He has not returned any of my calls or messages._ ”

“What?” George felt his blood run cold. “What do you mean? He's not there?” Philip looked up from his own phone sharply.

“ _Non. He didn't show up last night, but I just assumed his flight had been delayed and he had stayed at the airport hotel..._ ”

“His phone is off now... Philip and I haven't heard from him either...” His phone beeped and he sighed. “Hold on Gilbert, I'm getting another call. It's probably him.”

“ _Call me back mon ami_.”

“I will.” George switched to the other call, frowning when he didn't recognize the number. “Hello?”

“ _Is this Senator George Washington_?” And unfamiliar woman's voice came over the other end of the line.

“It is. How can I help you?”

“ _Mr. Senator, my name is Johanna Watson. I'm a doctor in New York. I'm afraid there's been an accident involving a Mr. Alexander Hamilton-Washington. You were listed as his next of kin. We're going to need you to come here to identify him as soon as you can_.” George felt the ground pitch under his feet. “ _Mr. Senator_?” The phone slipped out of his hand and hit the floor. He gripped the counter behind him tight.

“Dad?” Philip dropped his phone on the table and rushed over, grabbing his father's shoulders. “Dad! What's going on?” George gestured at the phone where he could still hear the doctor calling out 'hello?' every couple of seconds, afraid to open his mouth with the way his stomach was pitching. “Hello this is Senator Washington's son, Philip Hamilton. Who is this?” He saw his son's face fall when he was told. “We'll be there in a few hours.” His voice was too calm but George could see his hands shaking as he hung up the phone and set it on the counter.

“Philip?” He reached for his shoulder. “Hey...” Philip turned and walked away. “Come on. Philip talk to me.”

“We have to go right?” His voice cracked. “Let's just go. There was probably a mistake. Dad's fine. He went to John and Herc's place instead. They mixed him up with someone else.” Philip went up to his room without another word and George followed him.

“Philip. You need to talk to me. Don't do this. Do not act like Alexander right now.” Philip turned on him and he regretted his words immediately when he saw the tears on his son's cheeks. “I'm sorry.”

“He would get it done. He would go without thinking if it was you or me... Let's just go okay. We have to.”

 

…

 

“Mr. Senator? What brings you to New York?” George almost felt bad about brushing off the young man that greeted him at the front doors of the hospital. He walked with a single minded purpose towards the information desk and Philip followed with his own long, easy stride. Any other time, George would have smiled at their matched stride, and his son's more than perfect posture- back straight, shoulders down and back- but now was not the time. “Sir? Maybe there's something I can help you with?” The same young man called after him.

“I need to speak to a Dr. Watson.” George turned on his heal to face the doctor who looked up at him with wide eyes. Philip swiveled at the same time, his lips set in a hard white line and a fire in his eyes that reminded George so much of Alexander that he was almost sick.

“That would be me Mr. Senator.” A middle aged woman with stick straight black hair half way down her back approached and held her hand out. George shook it but Philip kept his hands at his sides.

“Tell me what happened.” He demanded. Dr. Watson glanced at Philip cautiously. “He's our son. He has every right to hear what you have to say.”

“There was an accident two evenings ago. A man trying to evade police blew through an intersection and t-boned a taxi, with Mr. Hamilton in the back seat.”

“Did he have his ID on him?”

“His wallet was found on the scene.” She nodded. “I can take the two of you down to identify him... if you feel like you're ready.” George kept his jaw set. He couldn't afford to open his mouth. He was going to be sick. He kept his face a mask of calm, more than two decades in the public eye and time in the military had given him at least that skill, but on the inside he was screaming in the face of this woman that had the nerve to put a hand on his arm and look at him with sympathy, this woman that was telling him that _his_ Alexander was dead.

“Has anyone else heard about this?” Philip asked coolly. His voice only wavered a little as he continued. “We don't want any press. Do you understand?” George saw a muscle in his jaw twitch. “No one knows why we're here. Got it?”

“Of course.” Dr. Watson nodded and led them down a long hallway. “He was badly burned in the accident. But if you can make out any-” George tuned her out. He knew the drill. He didn't need to be told how to ID the body of someone he cared about but Philip... He spared a glance at his son. His posture was still ramrod straight but his lower lip quivered while he listened, and there were tears at the corners of his eyes. George was suddenly very aware that this was a young man who had never experienced the death of anything more than a pet. This was a son about to see the body of his father. Philip was still a _boy_. Barely nineteen. He grabbed his shoulder and he stopped in his tracks.

“Dad...” His voice cracked and his shoulders slumped.

“It's okay.” George pulled him in and hugged him tight when he broke. “I'm here...” He felt Philip's knees shake and start to give so he moved him off to the side of the hall way to a bench where he put his face in his hands and started sobbing, drawing the attention of a few other people in the hall. “Hey... Hey.”

“I can't go in.” He gasped. “I can't. I can't do it.”

“I know. It's alright.”

“No... I've got to. He's my dad... I have to see.”

“Philip.” George held his shoulders tight. “You don't have to go in there. I don't want to either, but I've done this before... I can handle it. I don't want you to see him. I want you to remember what he looked like when he was leaving.” Philip slumped against him again and he rubbed his back gently, a few of his own tears finding their way to his cheeks, but hidden by his son's lose curls.

“Whenever you think you're ready Mr. Senator...” He nodded and the doctor sat on his other side, laying a quiet, sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“Hey! Get your hands off me. I broke my arm not my legs. I can walk on my own.” George looked up sharply and Dr. Watson yanked her hand away at the sudden movement. “Seriously. I need my phone. Did you find it? I need to call my husband. He's probably losing his mind right now.” He stood and Philip stared at him.

“Dad?”

“Mr. Senator?”

“Did you hear that?” George looked up and down the hall.

“Dad sit down...” Philip grabbed his wrist.

“Listen.” George held up one finger and ignored the stares of his son and the doctor. “Just listen.”

“ _Laissez-moi sortir de ce putain de fauteuil roulant et me donner un t_ _éléphone pour l'amour de baise! Je vous ai dit que je peux marcher sur mon propre!_ ” George started down the hall and Philip stood to follow him.

“What?”

“You don't hear that?” The voice down the hall continued it's tirade. “Listen.”

“Dad what are you-?”

“ _Je dois appeler mon mari_!”

“Sir if you don't get back into your bed we're going to have to restrain you. You need to be sitting down, you had some internal injuries and you have a concussion. No one has found your phone.” There was a sob from that direction.

“Please. Just... Just let me call my husband... He's going to be so worried about me... I was supposed to call him two days ago to let him know I had gotten here...”

“Can you write his number down? We'll call him for you and let him know you're in our care.”

“I want to talk to him myself.”

“Sir sit- sit _down_. Write down the number. What is your husband's name?”

“George Washington.”

 

George took off down the hall, Philip and Dr. Watson on his heels, his heart was in his throat, his stomach was in a knot and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

“Dad! Wait!”

“Alex! Alexander!” A man standing on wobbly legs in front of a wheelchair by one of the nurses' stations turned, one arm in a sling, the other hand clutching the edge of the desk, one half of his face had bandages on it, he had a split lip, and one of his eyes was covered by a bruise but it was unmistakably Alex.

“Dad!?”

“George! Philip!” Alex turned the rest of the way and started limping towards them, ignoring the nurse that tried to insist that he sit in his wheelchair. “Oh my god what are you doing here? How did you know I was-” He was cut off when George pulled him in tight to his chest, one hand at the back of his neck, the other on the small of his back, trying not to put too much pressure on his arm.

“Oh my god... Thank god... Thank you. Thank you...” George whispered into Alex's hair, the wall he had built around himself crumbled and he shook as he held his husband and cried against his shoulder.

“George? What is it? How did you know I was here?”

“They called me... Your wallet was at the scene of the crash... They said you were... I thought I'd lost you Alexander...”

“Oh my god...” Alex was shaking against him. “Who told you that...? I've been telling them to call you since I got here... They knew who I was... I made sure of it.” George rounded on Dr. Watson who was staring at them slack-jawed. Philip wormed his way under George's arm and wrapped one arm around each of them, shaking just as much as Alex. “Jesus... Philip what are you doing here?” Alex was the one to pull out of their hug first, putting Philip's face in his hands. “You had so much to do... Did you call the school to reschedule your tours? What about the inter-”

“Dad!” Philip looked offended. “I had to come... I didn't want to believe her. You're more important to me than getting into some stupid school...” Then George did laugh. It started quiet, but grew until Alex and Philip were staring at him. In that moment there was absolutely no denying that the two of them were father and son.

“What's so funny?” Alex snapped.

“You two.” George smiled softly, his laughter subsiding. “If there was any doubt who your biological father was, it's just been cleared up.” Identical deep brown eyes blinked at him in unison and identical mouths opened to protest at the same time that they weren't _that_ similar. Alex laughed first, holding his side with the pain.

“Mr. Hamilton I really must insist you sit down.” The nurse that had followed him with the wheelchair crossed his arms and glowered at Alex who waved him off again.

“I'm fine, I'm fine.”

“When can he come home?” George turned to the nurse.

“Tomorrow morning. We just want to keep him for one more day of observation.” He answered. Alex groaned and finally sat down.

“Do you want me to stay?” George knelt in front of his husband and put his hands on his knees while he rubbed small circles above his eye, fighting off the beginnings of a headache no doubt.

“Please...”

“Should I call Lafayette? He was worried about you too.” Alex nodded again.

“I'll talk to him.” He held his hand out for a phone and George handed it over, ignoring the little pang of guilt he felt when he saw the missed calls and texts piled up and the look that Alex gave him.

“I didn't want to tell anyone yet...” He explained. “I needed to see for myself.” Alex laced his fingers with his and held the phone to his ear.

“ _Now you call me back you ass! Where have you been!? I've been-_ ”

“Lafayette! _Calmez-vous. Il est Alexandre._ ” Alex cut in quickly. “Hey, I'm really sorry I didn't show up... I uh, I was in an accident.” George counted the seconds before Lafayette regained his voice (a full five) and then all he could hear was muffled French as Alex started looking progressively more worried. “ _Non, Lafayette, vous ne devez pas-_ Rude.” Alex held the phone back to George. “He hung up on me. He's on his way with Adrianne and Georges.”

“Mr. Hamilton..?” The nurse was still there, looking more nervous every time he tried to talk to Alex. “You should really go back to your room now.” Alex yawned and nodded, and George (and the nurse) breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Alex was asleep again before Lafayette even got to the hospital. George stood outside with him and a doctor that was explaining everything that had happened while Adrianne hovered near his bed, shooing out the nurse and taking care of him herself, while Georges and Philip sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch in the room.

Lafayette elbowed him in the side with a grin the second the doctor went back into Alex's room and nodded to their sons who were starting to doze off leaning against each other. He rolled his eyes fondly at his old friend and looked back to Alex.

“He actually looks peaceful for once... Twenty years of marriage and the only times I ever see him actually sleeping is when he's in the hospital...” He sighed and shook his head. Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder.

“If you want to stay here with him tonight Adrianne and I can take Philip back home with us. We have one of the spare rooms set up.”

“That would be nice.”

 

It took some convincing, but eventually every doctor and nurse that came in gave up on trying to make George leave and he climbed carefully into bed with Alex, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him carefully to his chest, kissing the top of his head, careful not to wake him, though he probably didn't need to be. With the pain killers he was on, he could probably sleep through an earthquake.

“I love you.” He whispered, running his fingers through his hair. “I love you...”

 

XOXO

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt list for anyone interested - This was prompt number 3  
> http://kaykatastr0phe.tumblr.com/post/147580667495/writing-prompts
> 
> I may revisit this sometime. I kind of want to build on this universe.
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are my life blood so please leave those. Tumblr anon, if you're here- I hope you liked it! (I'm working on the other prompt now. That one will probably be a little shorter, so you won't have to wait long.)
> 
> Translations:  
> *Et pour l'amour de Deiu, ne donnez votre père un moment difficile. == And for the love of God, do not give your father a hard time  
> *Je ne aurais jamais! == I would never!  
> *Laissez-moi sortir de ce putain de fauteuil roulant et me donner un téléphone pour l'amour de baise! Je vous ai dit que je peux marcher sur mon propre!== Let me out of this damn wheelchair and give me a phone for the love of fuck! ((or 'for fuck's sake)) I told you I can walk on my own!  
> *Je dois appeler mon mari! == I have to call my husband  
> *Calmez-vous. Il est Alexander. == Calm down. It's Alexander.  
> *Non, Lafayette, vous ne devez pas- == No, Lafayette, you don't have-
> 
> Be kind to each other.
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
